Scribonia Atosaki
|romaji = Sukuribonia Atosaki|alias = The Younger Slayer ( , Wakai Sureiyaa) Tragedy of Magic ( , Mahou no Higeki) Libertus' Sugarplum ( , Komin Kokutouumeshu)|name = Scribonia Atosaki|race = Human|gender = Female|birthdate = October 19th, X790|education = Unknown private school|status = Active|age = 16|hair color = Black|eye color = Lilac|skin tone = Pale|height = 5'6" (167.6 cm)|weight = 129 lbs (58.5 kgs)|guild mark color = Violet|guild mark location = Right thigh|occupation = Guild Wizard Student|base of operations = , |sexuality = Heterosexual|marital status = Single|magic = Possession Magic Bone-Make|affiliation = Libertus Unknown academy|relatives = Atosaki Family Cleopatra Atosaki (Mother) Cynthia Sídhe (Mother)}}Scribonia Atosaki '( , ''Sukuribonia Atosaki) is a young girl with a very promising future in various fields of magic — in fact, she is currently a member of the Libertus guild, where, despite her young age, she is one of the most appreciated and valued assets of the guild. Within the guild, she is a practitioner and arguable expert of Possession Magic, a magic that she was taught from a young age with the sole purpose of one day being capable of using it to her advantage in various life situations. Although she specializes mainly in the afore-mentioned magic, she has learned and continues to learn various other spells that will aid her in the everyday life of a guild mage; she learns such techniques from an unknown prestigious magical academy, which she was enrolled her in at a young age. True to her name, Scribonia is in fact a member of the distinguished Atosaki Family, a family well-renowned for their diplomatic trade deals and establishment of mutually beneficial trade relations. Scribonia is in fact the daughter of the famous Cleopatra Atosaki, a woman of grand power and respect throughout the country; it is form her mother that she obtained her passion for magic, as well as one of her many nicknames, 'The Younger Slayer '( , Wakai Sureiyaa), which denotes to her being a younger version of her mother, who is recognized as a powerful figure and a "slayer." Despite her seemingly fortunate chance in relatives, Scribonia never met or knew of the presence of her other parent; this was later revealed to be because of Scribonia's method of birth. Rather than normal childbirth, Scribonia was concieved and born through the likes of Eros Genesis, a legendary spell that conceives children through the magic energy of the parent figures. The reasoning behind this method was that Cleopatra wanted at least biological child, in lieu of the three adopted children she already possessed; however, she did not want the romantic relationship that would have to come first for such a thing to happen. So, she simply found someone with appealing traits and apparently convinced them to perform this magical spell to bestow her a biological child, which came out in the form of Scribonia. Appearance Furtive and reserved, Scribonia is not normally a girl that most people would notice in their everyday life; in fact, it is commonly expressed that if Scribonia were not to verbally make herself known, that most would simply walk past her and never even know that she was there. This aspect is nearly comic to some, who often tease Scribonia that she could infiltrate a base of criminals just by walking in, because they simply would not notice her. Disregarding her commonly looked-over presence, those who do ''notice the sheepish Scribonia are "struck," for the lack of a better word. They are often rendered so not because they finally actually noticed her, but because upon inspection, Scribonia is actually a strikingly gorgeous individual, a trait that she shares with nearly every other female member of the Atosaki Family. In terms of immediate appearance, Scribonia is fairly average, despite her being slightly shorter and skinnier than most other girls her age. She stands at an ordinary five foot six inches, as she seemingly stopped —or at the very least, halted— growing when she was around the age of fourteen. In terms of total body weight, she weighs one hundred twenty-nine pounds, slightly underweight for her height and age range, making her petite both in appearance and mass. Scribonia also boasts a delicate and nigh-porcelain looking skin tone, free of all blemishes — apparently including acne as well, a feature that is extremely common with adolescents are her particular age range. Her skin is described as noticeably soft as well, comparable to in infant in the way that it is neither overly dry or overly greasy, or even any variation of the two; Scribonia admits that she was simply blessed with good genes, and she has never had trouble with any sort of blemish or abnormality with her skin other than the occasional cut or bruise from training. One of Scribonia's most distinct and outward traits, however, is her deep raven-colored hair; although dark hair seems to run in the family, Scribonia's hair color in itself is often described as different, because it is so jet black that it often appears fake, in a sense. Not only is her hair as black as a raven, it is also as soft as the feathers of said avian. She usually keeps this hair braided into a dual-braid style, reaching down to her lower back and tied with purple ribbons; she also wears a black headband that slightly holds back her bangs, two large strands of which frame her face and hang down past her collar bone. It does not take an observant person to realize why so many refer to Scribonia as '''Libertus' Sugarplum '( , Komin Kokutouumeshu). As a young woman of the Atosaki clan, it can be expected that Scribonia possesses at least some of the prepossessing traits that run through her blood; indeed, this assumption is very easily proven by a sudden glance at the girl. Holding a certain beauty, Scribonia has very doll-like features to the point where she appears as though she is artificial; with a wide face and very defined bone structure, a very formal profile is established among her person. Fitting with her marionette-like aura, Scribonia's face is free of all blemishes and negative aspects overall, making her appear almost surreal when examined up close. Personality Abilities Physical '''Great Speed: Scribonia is a very appropriate example of the phrase, "never judge a book by its cover," and she continues to prove this nearly every time she encounters another person. This phrasing applies most prominently to the speeds that Scribonia is capable of reaching when she focuses her energy solely on running. Easily surpassing every one of her academic pupils in her physical education classes, Scribonia even has a plethora of awards, trophies and ribbons in which she was the first place winner in various speed-based activities; Scribonia herself has described running as one of her hobbies, ever since she discovered her immense skill regarding the pastime. Unlike many other runners, however, Scribonia doesn't seem to have an overly complex method of maintaining a certain velocity or balancing herself in the proper position while sprinting long distance; she simply commits to the simple heel-to-toe method and applies as much pressure as she can to her calves and lower leg region to push herself off of the earth every step that she takes. Magical Possession Magic Possession Magic '( , ''Shoji Mahou) is a Caster Magic that revolves around the usage of magic to manipulate the state of being completely under the influence of a separate entity. In layman's terms, it allows one or more being(s) to take complete mental, physical, and magical control of another separate entity or group of entities. Often considered to be one of the primary examples of the Black Arts, the users of Possession Magic are frequently viewed as inhumane monsters, and in severe cases they are instantly branded as Dark Mages. It is for this reason that the mages who utilize this particular magic often specialize in a second; in Scribonia's case this magic is Bone-Make. Possession Magic and the theories behind it are extremely basic; as mentioned before, it revolves around the user gaining limitless control over one or more entities for various purposes. Such purposes are virtually limitless, as anything that a single entity is capable of, the user that is in control of them is able to utilize these abilities as well. For example, if Scribonia were to gain power over another person, she would be capable of utilizing any powers or magical abilities that they were able to use before their possession. It is this ability in particular that can be considered a step towards the pinnacle capabilities of Possession Magic at its core — in fact, this ability also allows one to understand the primary conventions of the magic. These conventions majorly consisting of the infamous and age-old ideology of "why do something myself, when I could have others to it for me." Such an ideology commonly stems from a need or desire for a particular thing within a short amount of time and with as little effort as possible; in other words, it is a concept deeply rooted in efficiency. Similarly, the entire constitution of Possession Magic revolves around the idea of maximizing productivity in any and all fields deemed necessary by the caster. One of the ''most salient aspects of Possession Magic is the method of which it is carried out and operated. Possession Magic operates by a system known as '''Gates '( , Geeto), which, in a magical sense, is not too varying of the Origin Activations of the infamous Arc of Time Magic; of course, the Gates of Possession Magic would be an extremely watered down version. Put more simply, users of Possession Magic have various "sections" — for a lack of a better term — in which they can periodically unlock and release whenever they so choose for any variety of reasons. The number of Gates, as well as the severity of their effects, vary from user to user and cannot truly be compared on a case by case basis. Something that all users of Possession Magic have in common when it comes to Gates, however, is that they all get increasingly more powerful and more magic-consuming than the first; for example, the '''First Gate ( , Seisho no Geeto) would be the least taxing on the body of a mage while the Tenth Gate '( , ''Daiju no Geeto) would be variably more magically expensive while simultaneously being more powerful. Altogether, the method in which Possession Magic is carried out is mostly straightforward, allowing those with even a moderate understanding of magic to somewhat comprehend it with only a little difficulty. Of course, the ''very ''first step in the process of possession is very basic — acquiring a vessel in which to possess. The criteria which determines whether or not something could be possessed, as well as how difficult it would be, is extremely wide. In fact, if the subject in question is alive and/or in possession of a soul, they are immediately capable of being taken control of via the usage of Possession Magic; obviously, if the subject somehow has neither, than they would naturally be immune to the effects of the magic. Bone-Make '''Bone-Make ( , Buun Meiku) is a Caster Magic and the Molding Magic variant of . Erroneously known as Bone Creation Magic '( , ''Hone Sakusei no Majikku), the name of the magic itself is an overly blatant telltale of its capabilities. As could be suggested by the information provided, Bone-Make's central ability is the absolute dominance over the generation and manipulation of bone, a term which directly refers to the rigid organs that constitute part of the verebrate skeleton. The primary justification for the distinction between Bone-Make and Bone Magic is the manipulation ability that the former possesses; while Bone Magic users are obviously capable of influence on bone, Bone-Make users are capable of doing so on a completely different level. Bone-Make users can mold and form bone into any shape or form that they so choose, being able to create anything that their magical reserves are capable of them, should they feel the need to do so. It is this that most people use to refute those who claim that Bone Magic would be superior because of sheer power — while this may be true in some cases, the versatility of Bone-Make often proves to be extremely fatal to those who dare oppose its users. Being one among the many different variations of Molding Magics, Bone-Make revolves around the generation and manipulation of bone to the "next level" as some would put it. As though the user was capable of using their magic to mold the bone much like a potter would mold clay into any shape that they so desired. To utilize these tactics in order to initiate a spell, the user must first assume the traditional stance that users of Molding Magic often use; while this stance can vary from user to user — or rather, not be used at all, — it is usually somewhat similar. This stance is rather simple, as it should be in order to maximize efficiency; it is begun when the user places their left palm, facing downwards, directly in front of them. Then, they form their right hand into a fist and place it so it makes contact with the left palm — an interesting fact to note is that the Bone-Make stance is identical to that of the Ice-Make stance, but in an inverted fashion. When this formation is complete, it concludes the process required to summon then standard magic seal which preludes the standard Molding Magic incantation, which in this case would be "'''Bone-Make: (Spell Name)." Since each magic has a varying shade of the coloration of the seal, it is the same for Bone-Make. The magic seals of Bone-Make are colored a sort of gray-beige, very much similar to the color of actual bones, which is most likely what the color is derived from. Although this entire process may seem lengthy, it takes a matter of seconds from the very beginning of the gesture to the casting of the spell, no matter the complexity. Of course, there is a much more intricate process for the actual formation of the spell itself. Obviously, like every other spell, the formation of Bone-Make spells begins with the absorption of ambient ethernano surrounding the caster, as well as the ethernano from inside their body. Upon gathering the ethernano in the designated area, the caster is capable of molding the particles into a specific shapes in a matter of seconds, and into whatever shape that they require. Most operate over the inaccurate assumption that users of Bone-Make Magic would require the production of bone constructs inside of the body of the caster; however, this isn't this case with any other Molding Magic and is certainly not the case of Bone-Make. As Ice-Make or Iron-Make do not require either of their respective elements to be present neither inside nor outside of the caster's body in order to be properly summoned and molded, neither does Bone-Make. Instead, the bone constructs and creations developed by the usage of Bone-Make are created via the method mentioned before, where the user gathers ethernano in a designated area and commences in molding it into a specific shape before solidifying it with the element in question — in this case, bone. As for what constructs user of Bone-Make are capable of creating via this method, the list is truly endless; whatever may pop into the head of caster is able to be manifested with the appropriate magical energy. The creations made by Bone-Make, much like every other Molding Magic, are separated into two categories; 'Dynamic Bone-Make '( , Douteki na Honewo) and 'Static Bone-Make '( , Seiteki na Honewo). Dynamic Bone-Make focuses on the creation of — as the name suggests — dynamic creations and beings; this meaning, that the user could be capable of creating entire beasts purely out of bone yet still acting as the "real thing." * 'Bone-Make: Forbidden Falling of Autumnal Ice '( , Bon-Meiku: Aki no Kori no Kindan): A rather simplistic spell of an adept offensive capability, Bone-Make: Forbidden Falling of Autumnal Ice is a spell created and perfected by Scribonia herself, based off of various other Bone-Make spells. Bone-Make: Forbidden Falling of Autumnal Ice — much like the majority of the spells in Scribonia's arsenal — is one of the Static Bone-Make variety, which takes up less magical power than its sister casting style of Dynamic Bone-Make. Bone-Make: Forbidden Falling of Autumnal Ice starts like any other spell that comes from the grand weaponry of Bone-Make, is initiated with the standard casting position; this position being described as when the user places their left palm, facing downwards, directly in front of them, afterwards forming their right hand into a fist and placing it so it makes contact with the left palm. As per usual, this specific hand formation is the causation of the standard Bone-Make magic seal and eventually, the spell itself. As with virtually every other spell, the creation of a magic seal signals the nearly instantaneous absorption of a substantial amount of ethernano particles, of which will be used to form the upcoming spell. After Scribonia gathers and is capable of harnessing this ethernano, the spell itself is ready to be casted successfully. Bone-Make: Forbidden Falling of Autumnal Ice's commencement is signaled by the appearance of several — ranging from as little as five to as much as thirty — magical seals in varying positions above the battlefield. It would be mostly accurate to compare these magical seals to portals that are linked to another dimension, with this description gaining validity as the spell progresses. From each of the various magical seals, a barrage of razor-sharp bone fragments rain down in seemingly endless amounts. These bone fragments are at the very least comparable to shrapnel, travelling at increasingly high speeds as they pierce the flesh of the enemy and litter the battleground with the equivalent of hundreds of arrowheads. The purpose and the effects of Bone-Make: Forbidden Falling of Autumnal Ice are rather apparent as soon as it is successfully cast. Whether it be utilizing the spell as a way to cover the battlefield in what could be viewed as makeshift , or penetrating the skin of any enemy that would be unfortunate enough to find themselves underneath one of the magical seals. Since the fragments of bone are five cm tall and one cm thick on average, they can be comparable to hundreds of snake fangs being rained down upon Scribonia's enemies in a matter of seconds, causing immense bleeding and severe pain. * 'Bone-Make: Nest of the Watchful Magpie '( , Bon-Meiku: Shinchona Kasasagi no Su): Bone-Make: Nest of the Watchful Magpie is one of the spells within Scribonia's arsenal that could be considered somewhat of an outlier, because it does not share the directly offensive attributes that her other spells predominately pose. Instead, Bone-Make: Nest of the Watchful Magpie is used majorly as an assisting figure in the operations of surveillance, reconnaissance, and simple "spying." The effects of this spell are used to gain a rather advantageous vantage point across nearly every field, whether it be inside or outside the realm of combat. For example, Bone-Make: Nest of the Watchful Magpie could be constructively utilized if it were placed outside of an enemy encampment, because it would allow Scribonia to get a height advantage. Much like every other Bone-Make spell, Bone-Make: Nest of the Watchful Magpie is cast when the user places their left palm, facing downwards, directly in front of them, afterwards forming their right hand into a fist and placing it so it makes contact with the left palm. This formation causes the summoning of the standard Bone-Make magic seal, which is a white-grey in coloration and materializes directly under the feet of Scribonia. In what seems to be a time so short it appears nearly instant, a tibia bone nearly 3 meters in width and an interchangeable height erupts from the ground and elevates Scribonia into the sky at any altitude that she so wishes. This bone, due to its immense size and extreme density, is very durable and nearly impossible to shatter; thus, Bone-Make: Nest of the Watchful Magpie could also be used as a last minute barrier if multiple copies of the spell are made to form a fence-like structure. * 'Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx '( , Bon-Meiku: Sutexyukusu Gawa no Hyoushou): Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx is what some would call a "sister spell," meaning that it is a spell whose effects are the same or highly similar to a spell of another magic. In the case of this particular spell, the "sister spell" in question is . The point of this comparison serves as an explanation as what exactly Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx accomplishes as an offensive maneuver. This spell, as with any, is commenced with the absorption of ethernano from both the immediate surroundings and the magical core of the caster — in this case, Scribonia. Upon the collection of these ethernano particles, a magical seal is summoned directly in front of Scribonia, with a minimal distance between it and herself. The magical seal then operates in what would appear to be a similar manner to the infamous Requip magic, wherein Scribonia can "reach into" the seal and pull out a large bladed weapon, obviously forged out of pure bone. Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx is an extremely versatile spell because the amount of bladed weapons that weapons that it can take on the form of is nearly limitless. Nearly anything that could be identified as a sword — including but not limited longswords, shortswords, rapiers, scimitars and katanas — would be able to be formed into reality with Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx. Regardless of the particular style of the blade, they all share a few blatant similarities. Obviously, they are all immensely durable and lethally sharp, exceeding even the best steel weaponry in terms of combat capability. All of the weapons that are formed are also massive in size, so large in fact that most of the variations are as tall as Scribonia herself; this excess in size is where most of the power of Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx stems from, as the blunt force of the weapon combined with the cutting force of the blade itself proves to be extremely lethal to even the most durable enemies. In fact, the power of Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx is so immense that the bladed weapons summoned with it can reflect and often shatter magical attacks, completely nullifying the effects of various spells and preventing them from inflicting damage on Scribonia. Even more interestingly, the cutting force of Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx is efficent enough to slice through many types of metals and alloys; more specifically, it is able to slice through the majority of swords that would commonly be used in battle. Needless to say that Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx could cut through much more than just metal; armor, wood, stone and even biological matter are among the things that stand no chance against the power of a giant bone sword. * 'Bone-Make: Dead Willow Bombardment '( , Bon-Meiku: Shinda Yanagi Hougeki): Bone-Make: Dead Willow Bombardment is among one of the stronger spells within Scribonia's capabilities, and for a very good reason. While the names of some of Scribonia's other spells may be rather abstractly connected or even unrelated to the spell's actual effects, Bone-Make: Dead Willow Bombardment does give a rather substantial grasp on the understanding of the spell's ramifications. This spell, as with any, is commenced with the absorption of ethernano from both the immediate surroundings and the magical core of the caster — in this case, Scribonia. Upon the collection of these ethernano particles, a magical seal is summoned directly in front of Scribonia, with a minimal distance between it and herself. This particular spell, however, produces more than one magical seal; after the summoning of the primary seal, a plethora of others are generated in the air behind Scribonia. The magical seals appear a few feet above Scribonia and are tilted a certain amount of degrees so they are angled directly at the intended target. Once all of the magical seals have been manifested and are "primed" for usage, they will all glow with an intense light that seems to emit magical energy and a mysterious aura. Very shortly after this phenomenon, various "arms" are launched from the seals themselves, composed of all of the bones that make up the human arm and hands, all the way from the humerus to the phalanges. These arms, fitting with the traits that most of Scribonia's other spells possess, are absolutely massive in size; befitting with the name, most of the arms are the size of a fully matured willow tree, or even larger. Each seal can produce up to five "trees" each casting, meaning that Bone-Make: Dead Willow Bombardment could produce anywhere from five to seventy vessels to completely annihilate whatever target that Scribonia deems necessary. Although the size of the "trees" alone could crush an enemy in seconds, larger targets could easily require more than just size to bring them down; as such, the element of launch velocity is implemented within Bone-Make: Dead Willow Bombardment. The "trees" created by this powerful spell can travel up to speeds of twenty miles per hour, a speed that could be considered dizzying when compared to the immense size of the "trees" themselves. Due to the immense size and speed of the "trees" produced by Bone-Make: Dead Willow Bombardment, it is common for gigantic craters to be left in the area where the spell was cast. * 'Bone-Make: Bountiful Harvest '( , Bon-Meiku: Houfuna Shuukaku):